Dawn
by sweetangel202
Summary: When they meant sparks happen and it felt like a dream. Esme never meant a man like Carlisle before and she didn't care who he was as long as he was with her. However, with family conflicts and troubles with the Volturi, how can one couple survive? Literally! Survive! Just like the regular Twlight with it's own different twists and love story.
1. Chapter 1

Esme POV

The room was cold as it typically seem to be. She tried pulling the covers closer to her and over her head to avoid the loud ringing of her alarm clock.

Esme groan. "Five more minutes please."

However though, she knew it was time to get up because today mark the first day of school and also her first time to teach high school. She was excited of coarse, but also very nervous. She hasn't attended high school since she was a teenager.

Somehow, She was able to drag her self out of bed and into a nice warm shower to clean her body off. Nothing felt better than a hot shower in the morning. After her shower, Esme dried off and lathered some lotion on her self. She spent probably close to ten minutes trying to find the right outfit for today felt so special to her. She finally decided on a nice simple purple dress with a black sweater jacket to cover up. Students weren't the only ones who had to follow dress code...

She lightly put some simple makeup on and dried her long curls off before finishing her look for today. She looks down at her watch and sighs. She only has about fifteen minutes to get to the school.

"Esme Ann Platt." She cursed to her self.

She quickly gathered her stuff, a bagel to go, then rushed to the school just in time.

Wow. High school.

Just walking by some of the students was imitating for Esme enough. It was defiantly no high school musical. You could tell exactly who belong where, who was the jock and who was apart of the goth club. You never see this in middle school or elementary school, it's such an innocent time in a child life before they go to high school and turn into who knows what.

She finally made it to her classroom and made her self at home. Esme felt like she was sweating because she felt so nervous.

 _What if they don't like me?_

 _What if they think I'm not cool or if I'm too boring?_

Of coarse she wanted to lay down the law so that they respected her...although she wanted them to also somewhat like her.

The bell rings and students starts filling in the classroom.

 _Here goes nothing..._

Alice POV

"Alice I swear your never allowed to dress me again!" Bella whines.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You know that's not true."

Today mark the first day of senior year for the Cullen kids which they have repeated about over sixty times now. Who knew being a vampire could be so complicated, right?

"I think you look lovely Belle." Edward smiled as he wrap an arm around his wife.

"Yeah." Emmett teased. "Those heels make you walk like a newborn deer."

Rosalie hits his chest as he laughs a deep laugh. Edward just glares at him until the bell rings for first period.

"Well, bye guys!" Alice kisses Jasper cheek and walks to English.

Rosalie and Edward followed for the both of them shared the same honors English class. Alice was pretty excited for the first day of school. The first day of school meant new people, new teachers, a new start to the year, and clothes! Mostly new clothes!

They walk into the class and immediately the whole class stares at them. Alice takes a seat in the front as Edward sits next to her and Rose takes the seat behind her. Just as she was about to get her special hot pink pen out, the teacher walks in and a vision begins.

 _For the first time in forever, he felt happy as he took her soft hands and gently kiss her lips._

 _"I've never meant a beautiful person like yourself." He leans his forehead against hers._

 _She blushes a bright red. No one has ever made her feel the way he makes her feel. Every time he looks her in the eyes her heart melts and butterflies began to fly in her tummy. She knew he was the one._

 _"I love you Carlisle Cullen and I don't care what you are." She says to him. "As long as we have each other, we can over come any obstacle life throws at us."_

 _He smiles widely. "I love you too Esme Ann."_

 _And then they share one last sweet kiss on the lips to steal their love for each other._

"Alice?" Edward throws a piece paper at her. "Alice? What is it?"

Rosalie begins to worry some. "Is everything okay? What did you see?"

She couldn't believe what was happening. Finally! Finally! He has found her! They were finally going to complete their family and he going to start being happy again! A real happy that Alice knew he has always miss out on. A happy that he complains he has with the kids, but Alice knew he was truly jealous of not having someone to share life with as her siblings and her do. Kept, that will change soon hopefully!

"Alice!" Edward whines, getting impatient.

Alice smiled big as she answered him. "She here!"

She then proceeded to turn to the board as their teacher began class and all Alice can do is smile. Wait until she gets home and tells Carlisle!

"Good morning, I'm Miss Esme Platt and I am your new honors English teacher." Miss Platt smiles warmly.

She was it.

Rosalie POV

 _She here?_

Rosalie couldn't stop thinking about Alice two word comment as she tries to focus on her first task of the day...writing what she did all summer break.

It seem like she was more rushing her paper than really focusing because in truth they did do a lot this summer like usual, she was just too lazy to put it into words and excitement.

 _She here..._

 _She here..._

 _Who she though?_

 _Is she someone we know or a friend of ours? Is she new to town? Will she come by the house so I can meet her?_

She tried getting more out of Alice, but she refused to answer any of Rose's questions.

 _Stubborn fairy like pixy snot..._

"Be nice." Edward whisper, obviously reading her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes, when can he ever mind his own business for once?

 _Well, I guess whatever Alice is excited about she won't keep it from us for long. She too much of a blabber mouth..._

Esme POV

Esme couldn't help but to stare at them as they began their assignment. She could hear her mother in the back of her head scolding Esme that staring is rude and impolite.

 _I'm a grown women mother..._

The bronze haired one chuckle a bit to himself...almost like he could hear what someone was thinking or possibly saying quietly to their selves. Esme never seen kids like them before. Upfront sat a almost pixy type girl with short black hair and she wore what look like the most expensive clothes Esme has ever seen. Next to her, was the boy and then behind her was a very beautiful blonde head girl who's appearances was just breathtaking.

 _Who are these kids? Did they come from god himself?_

She look down at her roster to get some answers.

 _Edward Cullen. Alice Cullen. Rosalie Cullen._

Triplets maybe? They oddly shared the same gold eye color and very pale skin. That or they inherited the same flow of genes.

The pixy hair girl stands and walks over to Esme desk.

"Here you go!" She smiles brightly as she hands over her paper.

Esme takes it and sets it with the others.

"Thank you-"

"Alice!" She cuts her off.

Esme smiled. "Thank you Alice, I hope you had a very good summer."

"Oh, it was very boring." She says. "We just did our usual trip to Alaska to visit our cousins then my dad took us girls to Paris to get some new clothes for the school year. And we went to the islands for two months because we were bored."

"Wow." Esme chuckles. "That seem like it was pretty boring."

Alice giggles and walks back to her desk. Esme couldn't put her finger on it, but she just knew right there that there was something very special about Alice and she kinda of like it...

Edward POV

They sat at the lunch table just kinda staring at each other until one of them decides to say something. Lunch time is a very awkward time for the Cullen kids because you see here vampires don't eat human food which causes problems during lunch time at school. Some days they just sit there with nothing on their plates or they try to eat and not make a face while doing it. Either way...they hated lunch break.

"So..." Alice chirps up. "How is everyone day going so far?"

"Well, you see here-" Emmett begins.

"Yeah, no one really cares." She interrupts him. "But I had a vision today!"

"You always have visions." Rose mumbles.

"But this one was very special!"

"What was it?" Bella ask.

A grin spreads across Alice face, Edward was already afraid.

"Carlisle going to get a girl friend!"

Just then Emmett spit out the milk he was trying to fake drink. Carlisle getting a girl friend? Edward highly doubt it... He so busy with work how is he going to find the time to get a girl?

"Alice don't joke like that!" Rosalie hiss. "You know how Carlisle feels about that subject.

"I'm not joking guys! I am for real! I saw Carlisle with our honors English teacher!"

Miss Platt? He couldn't help but to chuckle. He couldn't quite see Carlisle going for a teacher, Edward always thought Carlisle would meet someone from the hospital that shared the same love for medicine as him. However, a teacher? Their teacher! Awkward...

"She it!" Alice says, almost too loudly. "He finally found her and he never going to be unhappy again!"

It's true that their adopted father has spent hundreds of years unhappy with his life. Edward knows that medicine and them kids help make a smile on his face...but what he really wishes for is to have someone romantically and someone he can spend the rest of forever with than just a bunch of crazy teenagers.

Edward just hope if Miss Platt is the one...that she doesn't break his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Bella was so happy when school ended and they could go home. She didn't mind school, kept nothing felt better than home where she could be herself without any worry of someone seeing.

"How did you think today went?" Edward query.

Bella shrug. "Alright."

They were on their way home in Edward Volvo when Bella felt like it was taking longer than usual to get home. She could feel her throat burning a bit, she needed to hunt.

She look over at Edward and could tell something was up.

"Everything alright?"

"Hmm?" Edward turn to her.

"You seem upset or distracted by something." She confronted.

He shook his head, but Bella knew something was up and she was sure she knew what it was already about.

"This isn't about Alice vision is it?" Bella ask.

She knew it probably hit Edward a little hard. They all loved their adopted father with all their dead hearts, he meant the world to them especially Edward who for the longest time was with Carlisle in his early stages of vampire hood.

Edward tried to focus on the road. "A little..."

Even though they wanted Carlisle happy, it was hard to think about letting him go in that way.

Bella tried her best to cheer him up.

"Alice has been wrong before."

"Not often." He responded back.

Bella knew he was right, she just didn't want to believe it quite yet just in case if Miss Platt really isn't the one.

"Look at it this way." She takes his hand. "He deserves this."

Edward smiled a little. "Yeah, your right."

Bella kissed her husband hand, loving that was she right but most importantly loving that she could make him smile a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

Carlisle sits back in his chair and sighs to him self as looks at some files. It felt like that his work for the hospital is never ending. Although he highly enjoys being a doctor, it seem like lately that he was more dragging his feet around which is very unusual for him.

A soft knock appears on his door and his pixy like daughter sticks her head in.

"Busy?" Alice ask.

He smiles as he sets his file down. "Never for you."

She grin and happily skip into his office and sat her self on the edge of his desk. Carlisle just knew by the look of her face that she was up to something.

"So I'm guessing you need money? Does Kim what is it... Karlashian has some new type of boots out?"

Alice giggled. "Dad! It's Kardashian!"

"Oh, I apologize."

Carlisle chuckled to him self, he couldn't keep up with kids these days no matter how many times Alice or Rosalie made him watch the Kardashian or the Bachelor. He just could not get into it.

"And second, no I don't need money." She smiles. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Can we go to the open house for school?" Alice flutter her eye lashes.

 _Open house..._

Carlisle didn't like going to open houses very much, usually meant women fawning over him especially teachers and Carlisle gets enough of that from the nurses at the hospital.

"Please dad!" Alice begs.

The last time they went to a open house was six years ago when Bella was a newborn. She ended up almost attacking someone neck and then they had to move once again...

But if it was going to make his daughter happy...Carlisle could not resist.

"Alright." He gave in.

She squealed. "Yay! Thank you daddy!"

She kissed his cheek and ran out of the room to go prepare everyone outfit.

 _Oh lord..._

Esme POV

She looked at her self in the mirror and tug at her dress.

 _I need to lose weight_

She wore a black fitting dress with sort sleeves and a little black belt to go around her waist. Esme felt ridiculous as she stared at her self in the mirror.

 _It's just open house...I've done millions of open houses before. Why is this one different?_

She never been nervous about an open house until now. It felt like her students were liking her now it's just their parents sharing the same thought about her as well. She wanted to impress everybody especially her boss and show that she fitted for the task of teaching high schoolers.

 _Twenty five minutes before they start...breathe_

She left the mirror in her bedroom and decided it was time to start heading to the school. She got in her car and started driving.

 _I got this..._

Jasper POV

Jasper watch in amusement as Alice frantically ran around the house checking everyone outfit. He couldn't believe what turmoil his wife was making.

"Bella I said no sneakers!" Alice cries out from the living room.

Jasper snickered a little. Yep, that was Alice.

"What is even happening?" Emmett ask.

"Just don't even ask." Edward tells him.

Carlisle POV

After about ten outfit changes, Carlisle was finally ready and his daughters finally approved of his outfit too.

 _Why are they so work up today?_

Carlisle shake his head, knowing that he better not dare to ask.

The kids finish getting ready and they all loaded up in their cars then headed to the school.

At the school, Carlisle tried to not cause attention to himself as much as possible. He meant up with all his children teachers and actually enjoyed himself. It felt good to know that no one seem to question his family just quite yet.

"One more, I promise dad!" Alice told him.

He chuckled. "Alright Alice."

Alice took Carlisle by the hand and drag him to Miss Platt classroom as Rosalie and Edward followed while the others went to go wait in the car.

They approach the classroom where it felt like again...all eyes were on them. Carlisle swallowed a bit.

 _Please let this go by fast_

Everyone went back to conversations quickly and Carlisle sighed in relief.

Alice push through the crowd and soon enough spotted Miss Platt.

Alice yelled a bit. "Miss Platt!"

Just as Carlisle was about to lecture Alice for yelling, Miss Platt turn around and his jaw drop immediately.

 _Who is this goddess standing before me?_

He couldn't help but to gaze at women that was his kids teacher. She was striking beautiful and she had long curly caramel hair with the most lovely green eyes. If his heart was still beating, Carlisle was betting that it would be beating outta of his chest right now.

"Alice." Miss Platt smiled warmly.

With a smirk on her face, Alice led Carlisle and her siblings to Miss Platt for a proper introduction.

"Dad." Alice said. "This is Miss Platt, Miss Platt this is Dr. Cullen."

"Very nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." Miss Platt reached her hand out for a handshake.

Carlisle touch her hand and felt something he never felt before. Some type of spark shot right through him and he had to shiver a little bit to shake it off.

"Call me Carlisle please." He shook her hand.

"Esme." She grin. "Your kids, they have been so lovely and they're very polite in class.

Carlisle had to smile to himself. He always taken pride in how his kids act, always responsible with some slips up here to there, but he couldn't of been prouder to be there dad even if he was just their adopted father.

"Thank you, I know they enjoy your class." Carlisle let's go of her hand and regrets doing so.

"She the best teacher in the school." Alice beams.

Esme blushes. "I'm not that great. I try my best."

 _Even her blush and humbleness is cute..._

Carlisle has never felt like this before. Of coarse women always look his way, but he never paid attention to them until now.

"I'm sure your a wonderful teacher." Carlisle compliments.

Alice smiles. "Well we should get going now."

 _No let's not..._

"It was very nice meeting you." Esme shook his hand one more time.

"Very nice to meet you also." Carlisle politely shook her hand back.

 _This women will be the death of me_

Esme POV

Esme sighed in relief and fell down on her couch at home. She was so relieved that the open house went well and there was no troubles. She meant some great parents, some that ask a million questions that she happily answered, and some that seem like the last thing they wanted was to be there.

 _And then there was him..._

She couldn't help but to think of the blonde angel like doctor she meant that belong to the Cullen kids. She was surprise to see no wife, she expected that someone who look like that would be snatch up quickly.

 _And when he touch my hand..._

She felt a spark with him that she has never seem to have with any other man. No matter how hard she tried to get him out of her mind, she couldn't. He was so breath taking and his voice was like honey...

"Get a grip on your self Esme!" She groan to her self.

She couldn't though...and maybe she didn't want too...


	4. Chapter 4

A **couple of months later...**

Rosalie POV

Rose watch as Alice pace back and forth from her room to Rose's. Rosalie couldn't quite figure out why she was in such buff.

"Alice if you walk any faster your going to scrape those new shoes Jasp bought you."

Alice let out a distraught noise and Rose tried to go back to her book. They were reading Romeo and Juliet in English which Rosalie has now read over a thousand times. She pretty much knows the book like the back of her hand, but since she was bored she thought she would read it once more.

"Rose I can't believe you!" Alice almost shrieks.

Rose was so confused. "What?"

"It's been like what four months maybe five! And they're still not together!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Now she knew why Alice was so upset. Carlisle and Miss Platt still haven't gotten together like Alice vision had shown and now these days everyone questioning whether Alice vision was correct or not.

 _Why does it matter? Aren't we enough for him? What insane women would want six teenage kids?!_

"We gotta do something!" Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Like what?" Rose question. "Set them on a blind date?"

Alice jump up and down. "That's a perfect idea!"

"Alice...Carlisle would be totally piss if we set him up on a blind date." Rose set her book down.

Alice groan. "Your right, he too up tight to be okay with a blind date."

Rosalie giggle a little to herself.

 _Carlisle and a blind date...might be kinda of entertaining_

But she knew she couldn't, she would never do something like that to her adopted father and to be honest Rose wasn't very happy about someone new coming into the family. She was comfortable with her family as it was. Adding Bella was hard enough.

 _Why can't be just be a family and not chance on messing it up_

Alice paused for a moment. "I'm seeing something."

Alice POV

 _They were at one of the nicest restraunts in Forks enjoying a nice dinner._

 _He sat there barely touching his food as she ate a chicken salad. So far, they been enjoying each other company and getting to know each other. He makes a cheesy joke and she laughs a warm hearted laugh that melts him into pieces._

 _"This probably sounds silly." Carlisle chuckles to himself. "But this is the first time ever that I'm actually happy that my kids gotten into trouble and I had to come to the school because it lead us to here."_

 _Esme smiled at him. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time, I'm glad that we were able to spend tonight together."_

 _He held her hand tightly into his own and they slowly started falling in love with each other._

"That it!" Alice claps her hands together. "I have a plan!"

Emmett POV

Emmett never been the one to be shy about doing something that might lead to him getting into trouble, but Alice idea was crazy! He knew for sure Carlisle would kill him!

"Please Em!" Alice beg. "For Carlisle! I just know she the one!"

He sighed a little, it was hard to say no to Alice. She doesn't give in easily.

"Fine."

She jump up and down and hug him tightly.

"Thanks Em!" She beam.

 _What did I get myself into?_

Just then his wife walks in as Alice skips out of the room.

"Your an idiot." She spat.

He chuckle, he loved when she was feisty like that.

"Come on Rosie." Emmett wrap his arms around her. "I'm your idiot."

She smiled some. "Yeah, I know."

And he then gently kiss her lips before lifting her up and taking her straight to the bedroom.

Esme POV

It was another day at the school and Esme sat at her desk waiting for class to began. It's been a couple months since she last saw her angel like doctor and by now she has given up hope on ever running into him again.

 _Why are you so hook onto this guy?_

She rub her forehead, trying to get him off her mind for once. The bell rang and the noise of students rummaging through the halls woke her out of thought.

"Good morning Miss Platt!" Alice walk by her desk.

"Morning Alice." Esme replied back.

Esme didn't know why, but she felt like something was up with Alice today. She seem a little off. Esme notice how she nervously sat in her desk and tried to avoid eye contact with her.

 _Hmm..maybe she nervous for today test?_

Esme decided to leave it alone and see what happens.

The bell rings for the second time and class has now officially began. Esme stood up and started passing out the Romeo and Juliet test her students should of study for.

"Now I know no one likes taking test." She tells her students. "Trust me, I don't like grading them."

The class chuckles a bit.

Esme grins. "But I want you to try your best and breathe. There's retakes if needed."

And with that her students started their test while Esme sat quietly at her desk grading last weeks paper that they had to write for homework.

Edward POV

 _This was a bad idea..._

Edward tried focusing on his test instead of the clock. He was nervous and couldn't believe what Alice was planning on doing.

 _Five more minutes and he should pop in_

Edward took a unneeded deep breath, trying to stay calm.

And then all the sudden...it started.

 _Here goes nothing_

Death mental blasted through the speakers of the school as loud as can be. Everyone was grabbing there ears even Miss Platt who look panic for she had no idea what was happening.

 _I'm sorry Miss Platt...I really am_

And then Emmett comes running in with a gorilla suit for a disguise. He was jumping on desks making loud gorilla noises as he bangs as hard as he could on everything. Edward put his head down on his desk, trying to block out what's happening because it was so stupid.

After what felt like forever, Emmett jump on Miss Platt desk where she then removed the mask to the monkey suit and then principle finally got the music turn off from the over head.

"Excuse you?" Miss Platt spoke in a tone that no one has ever heard before.

Emmett smiled and shrug his shoulders. "Hi!"

Carlisle POV

Carlisle rushed into the school and went straight to the principles office. He never felt this angry before.

 _I can't believe it! What the hell was he thinking!_

Carlisle was in a important surgery when he got a phone call saying that his son decided to do a "senior prank", but Carlisle knew there was more to the story.

As he walk into the school office, he immediately ran straight into Miss Platt accidently spilling her coffee on her bright yellow dress.

"Oh my!" Carlisle was quickly embarrassed.

 _You idiot! You totally blew it!_

"I am so sorry!" Carlisle kept apologizing. "Please let me pay for it to get it dry clean."

Esme chuckles, not upset at all. "It's alright Dr. Cullen, this was actually my least favorite dress. I was about to retire it from my closet."

Carlisle chuckle a little, relieved that she didn't seem upset.

"I am so embarrassed,."

"Don't worry about it." Esme laughs. "Yellow doesn't suit me anyways."

He was about to disagree on that when the principle walk in.

"Dr. Cullen, good to see you here." Principle Ashley says.

"Is something wrong with Alice, Edward, or Rose?" Esme worried.

Carlisle found it sweet of her to worry about his children. "No, I'm afraid I'm here for my son Emmett."

"Emmett your son?" She ask.

 _Oh no..._

They decided to take things further in the principle office and it turns out that Emmett was the one who disturb Esme class. Carlisle could of choke him out.

"I thought it would be funny!" Emmett protest. "Who doesn't like monkeys?"

Carlisle sighed.

 _Son..why?_

After talking for a few minutes, they all decided that it was fair that Emmett would be suspended for two weeks then sent to detention for the rest of the month.

"I am sorry about that." Carlisle tells Esme and they walk out. "I don't know what got into that boy."

Esme smiled. "It's alright, kids will be kids."

"Isn't that the truth." He chuckled.

They talk for a little bit and laugh at little too. Carlisle was really enjoying Esme company and felt a connection with her.

"I wanna make it up to you." Carlisle says to Esme.

"Oh, you really don't have too."

"Please." He beg. "From ruining your dress to my son prancing around in a monkey suit to disturb your class, could I least take you out to dinner?"

Esme thought about it for a moment before answering. "I would love that."

 _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Carlisle smiled. "Friday, good? Six O'clock and I'll even pick you up.

"Perfect!" Esme laughed. "As long as there's no monkeys showing up, I'll be excited."

"Oh, I can insure you that there will be no monkeys." Carlisle promised.

And after they said their goodbyes to each other for now, Carlisle was almost happily skipping back to his car as he felt like Cupid had hit him with an arrow of love.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle POV

He watch as his daughters were throwing shirts and pants out of his closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for his date tonight. He chuckle a little in amusement, Carlisle never knew having three daughters would be so complicated until he adopted three girls into the family.

"Carlisle!" Alice sighed. "Do you have anything that would show something off!"

He shook his head. Carlisle never been the one to wear something that would show his body off. He like to stay preserved and professional. Occasionally, when he was home he would wear something more comfortable such a polo shirt with some jeans if Alice didn't nag at him for wearing jeans with a polo.

Rosalie squealed. "I think I found something!"

 _Oh boy..._

And then finally they dress him in a nice shirt with some slacks and a black jacket to go with the shirt. Carlisle look at himself in the mirror impress that his daughters found something casual, but at the same thing appropriate for a date.

"Good job girls." He told them.

They beam and began to help him with his hair and find the right cologne to wear.

"You don't wanna choke her out with cologne." Alice reminded him. "Just a little is enough."

After a few more minutes of them trying to perfect his look, they were finish and more importantly they felt satisfied with how he look.

"Now remember to compliment how she looks!" Rosalie says as he walks out the door.

"Don't forget the flowers!" Bella added. "And open the door for her!"

Alice shouted. "Have fun! Don't get too lovely dovey now!"

Carlisle snicker a little as he got into his car.

 _What would I do without them?_

He started to drive to Esme house and even though on the outside he seem pretty calm, in the inside he was nervous and shaking.

Esme POV

She started to pace from the bathroom to her bedroom, trying to make sure everything look perfect before Carlisle arrived. It's been a while since Esme last went on a date and she hope she still got it.

 _What could go wrong?_

Esme took a deep breath and brush her teeth one more time when all the sudden she heard the door bell ring.

 _Oh shit!_

She panic a bit and ran to put her heels on. She wore a simple red dress with long sleeves and some black heels to go with it. She had her hair put to the side and Esme added a little warm vanilla perfume to make herself smell good.

She finally got to the door and was quickly stunned by Carlisle.

 _Can he look anymore handsome?_

"H-Hi.." She stuttered.

He smiled and handed her some flowers. "You look so beautiful."

She felt herself blush.

 _Tulips! My favorite! How sweet of him!_

"Thank you." She tried to act calm. "I love flowers."

"Shall we?" He offered his hand.

She nodded her head and took his hand. He led her to his car and open the door for her, Esme was in awed at his politeness.

"Your mama must of taught you right." She beam at him.

He chuckled. "I've always believed that men should be gentlemen."

 _Smart man..._

They talk small as he drove to the restaurant. Mostly about work and a little about the kids. Carlisle explain to Esme that all the kids are adopted and come from their own backgrounds.

 _Somewhat makes since..._

When they arrived to the restaurant, Esme thought her heart could of drop. He brought her to one of the most expensive places to eat in Forks and defiantly one of the most fancier restaurants the little town had.

"You must let me help you pay for this." Esme pleaded.

Carlisle shook his head. "Defiantly not."

He help her out of the car and walk her inside. Esme was looking everywhere, it was such a nice restaurant.

"Table for two, please." Carlisle ask one of the ladies upfront.

Esme notice how the girl couldn't take her eyes off of him, she immediately felt jealous.

 _Go find your own man_

Carlisle already starting to notice Esme uncomfortableness, kiss her cheek and she blushed for the second time that night.

 _Oh my god!_

The lady showed them to their table, and Carlisle like the man he is, help Esme into her chair. They spent a couple of minutes of looking at the menu before ordering.

"I'll have the chicken salad with a water, please." Esme told the waiter.

From years of experience, Esme knew that it was always good to go with the safest meal so you don't embarrass yourself with BBQ all over your face or ketchup down your clothes.

"I'll have the same." Carlisle said.

The waiter took their orders before leaving.

"Wow, I've never been somewhere this nice before." Esme started conversation.

Carlisle smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could take you somewhere nice this evening."

Her heart was fluttering out of her chest. He was such a beautiful person inside and out. She can't remember a time where she ever meant a man like him before that was so compassionate and thought about others than just thinking about himself.

"Your something special." She told him.

He chuckled. "Special might be the word to describe me."

Carlisle POV

They already spent probably an hour just talking and Carlisle couldn't be any happier.

He learn that Esme was from Ohio and she left after a bad marriage. Carlisle somewhat wanted to know more about the bad marriage that made her left, but he didn't press on it since Esme look uncomfortable talking about it.

"I moved to Michigan for a little bit." She told him. "But it was too cold and I decided to keep moving on, so I came here to Forks and took a teaching job at the high school."

"Well, I'm glad you came." He said to her.

He could see her cheeks burning red and it made him even more happier.

 _She the most beautiful creature I've ever meant_

Their food had already came out minutes ago and it was until now that they actually took some notice to it. Carlisle tried his best to eat without making it obvious that it tasted terrrible to him. He never tasted something that was so bitter and flavorless.

 _Why couldn't I just be human_

"So..." Esme said.

He look up at her.

"What made you come to Forks?"

He set his fork down, relieved to do so. "Well, after Bella joined our family I started wanting my kids to grow up somewhere small. Somewhere that wasn't overwhelming like the big city. So, I look around a little and found Forks. Some of the kids weren't excited to move again, Alice loved New York, but I knew that would be the best decision for now and so far it's been the best decision I've ever made."

Esme smiled and they started to finish their meals while also talking some too. Carlisle wanted to know everything about her from the little details to the bigger ones. He never taken such interest in a women before, usually because women just want one thing which is to go to bed with him, but he somehow knew that Esme was different. She had also taken an interest to him and his family. He notice very quickly that she had a big heart, something that Carlisle already admired about her.

"You know." He began to tell her. "Typically, I would never be okay with my kids getting into trouble, but tonight I think Emmett monkey business was the best thing that has ever happen to me because it lead me closer to you."

"You said no monkeys!" She teased, feeling touch at the same time.

He laughed. "I forgot, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and he held her hand tightly with his own.

Esme POV

Esme was feeling like she was on cloud nine as he held her hand in his own. It felt so right to hold his hand, typically she would never move this fast but with Carlisle everything seem so different yet right.

They finish their meals and he paid for everything. The total wasn't bad, however Esme still felt bad for making him pay so much. After assuring her that it was alright, Carlisle walk her back to the car and help her in. They laugh together the whole way to her house.

"I had such a lovely time." Esme told him as she reach to her door steps. "Thank you so much for tonight."

Carlisle held her hand. "Anything for you, I've never meant a person so striking like your self."

She smiled and edge a little closer to him. He look her in the eye and she slowly lean in. They're lips touch and moved together in perfect harmony. His lips were sweet like honey and Esme felt her self becoming addicted.

They stop for a moment to catch their breaths, he caress her cheek and Esme kiss his lips one more time before giggling a little like a teenage girl.

"See ya." She said to him.

He smiled widely. "See you soon."

He kiss her again and waved to her goodbye as he got back in his car and pulled out.

Once in her house, Esme jump into bed and started to giggle more.

 _Wow...I can't believe it!_

She was in love...


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV

He felt like it was taking forever for his adopted father to arrive home from his date. Edward was anxious to know if it went well or not. Even though he like Miss Platt very much and felt like he gotten closer to her these last few months, Edwards still had his doubts and wanted to prepare for the worse.

"Stop worrying." Alice told him, noticing his anxious face he was making. "I'm sure he fine, actually I know he fine."

"Yeah." Emmett added with a smirk. "I'm sure he totally fine."

The last thing Edward wanted to think about was his father in bed with his teacher.

Rosalie smack Emmett arm in which he pretended to be hurt until she gave him a kiss.

 _Go get a room please..._

Just then, his father walk through the door and Edward sighed in relief to see him happy.

Alice jump up. "How did it go!"

"It went well." Carlisle smiled. "Very well!"

"Did you get any?" Emmett ask.

Rose smack his chest.

Carlisle chuckled a bit. "No, defiantly not son."

They talk for a bit about Carlisle date. Edward was glad to hear that Carlisle really enjoyed himself and had a great time. He was also happy to hear that Miss Platt didn't seem suspicious of their family and she rather was interest to learn about the kids.

"So, you got nothing not even like a peck on the cheek?" Emmett wouldn't stop.

Carlisle stand and snicker. "A man doesn't kiss and tell."

Emmett stood up and cheered as their father laughed and walk up to his study. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled Bella closer to him.

 _At least so far it went well..._


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a couple of weeks now and there was nothing that could separate Esme and Carlisle. They spent almost every weekend together and during the week they were always texting or calling each other like teenagers. They spent many nights cuddled up together on the beach or even enjoying a movie over at Esme house. So far...everything seem to be going well and seem to feel right being with each other.**

Carlisle POV

Carlisle was sitting in his study trying to focus on some work, but found that it was no use because the picture of Esme and him on his desk seem to be distracting him.

 _I already miss her_

Esme was at a workshop today for the teachers and she wouldn't be done until four O'clock that evening. That left Carlisle alone to busy himself until he could talk to his love.

A knock appeared on his door and he saw Edward in the door frame.

"Come in son." Carlisle signal, relieved to have someone to talk to you.

"Sorry to disturb you." Edward told him. "I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

Carlisle could tell his son seem a little nervous about something which worried Carlisle automatically. Edward was his first son to welcome into his family that at the time consist of only him. They had been through a lot together, however Carlisle felt like he really bonded with Edward the last few years thanks to Bella for coming in and opening Edwards world a little more.

Edward took let a breath out. "Does Esme know about us? Like what we are?"

Carlisle was a little puzzled until he really thought about it.

 _Oh..._

"No." He answered. "I haven't told her yet."

In truth, Carlisle didn't want to tell Esme that he was a vampire. He knew she would think he was a crazy man and he was afraid of her leaving him.

But he knew that his adopted son brought up a good point...

"You know soon...we'll have to leave again." Edward uneasily said.

"Yeah." Carlisle look down. "I know.."

They usually always leave two or three years after the children graduate, that way no one grows suspicious on why the Cullen kids haven't changed or why Carlisle doesn't look the slightest older than he was before. They were always careful not to let anyone discover their secret.

"Maybe I'll invite her over and later tell her." Carlisle said. "She needs to meet all of you anyways."

Edward nodded and then after a few minutes of silence, he left Carlisle to his thoughts.

 _Man, I wish I didn't have do this_

Esme POV

She yawn as she left the workshop she was just attending, Esme doesn't think she ever attended something so boring before and she was happy when it was over with. She check her phone and notice Carlisle had text her to see if she wanted to come over for dinner.

 _I've never been over to his house before..._

Esme text him back that she would love to come over for dinner. Even though she already meant some of his kids, Carlisle never fully introduce her to the rest of his kids. She went home to change into something nice, but casual and waited for Carlisle to come pick her up.

Just then the door bell rang...

She open the door and was pleased to see the love of her life standing at the door for her.

"I miss you." He said, already kissing her lips.

She giggled. "I wasn't gone that long."

"It felt like forever."

They kiss for a few minutes before he walk her to his car. He help her in and he started to drive to his house. Esme held his hand and rub over his knuckles.

 _Still so beautiful..._

When they arrived, Alice was already waiting outside to give Esme a big hug. Esme hug her tightly and let Alice drag her to where the others were.

"Well, you already know Rosalie, Alice, and Edward." Carlisle pointed to each kid. "But this is Bella, Jasper, and Emmett."

"Nice to meet you!" Emmett gave her a big bear hug.

Esme chuckled. "Oh, I know Emmett that's for sure."

Emmett smiled shyly and Carlisle called the kids to dinner. Esme couldn't believe how beautiful his house was as she look around. Everything was so dazzling and decorated perfectly.

"So Esme." Emmett said. "How do you feel about sports."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and mumble. "Oh god..."

Esme smiled. "Football my favorite, but I also like a little baseball as well."

Emmett clap his hands together. "She perfect dad!"

Carlisle chuckled and held Esme hand tightly. She couldn't help but to beam as she ate the fish and pasta that was served.

"This is really good." She compliment. "The fish is cook just right."

"Rosalie made it." Bella spoke. "She a good cook."

Rose just look down and played with her pasta, not taking much notice to Esme. Esme notice how stand off ish Rose has been in class and hope it had nothing to do with her, even though Esme understood how uncomfortable it would be to have your dad dating your teacher. Esme wouldn't blame Rosalie if she was upset.

"Come on Rose." Emmett said. "Lighten up."

Rosalie just glared at him and they finish their meals.

Afterwards, all of the kids gave Esme a hug before leaving to go have some fun at the mall. Carlisle gave them each thirty bucks in which Esme admired him for being such a precious father.

"See you later Esme!" Alice waved.

Esme waved back. Once all the kids left, Carlisle pulled her into his arms and started to spin her around as she giggled.

"You look lovely like always." He kiss her lips.

She couldn't even answer back because she was lost in his kisses. They kiss for what seem like forever until Carlisle back away a little.

"I wanna show you something." He told her.

She grin. "What's that?"

"It's a surprise."

With that, he took her hand and walk her outside.

Rosalie POV

Rose felt uneasy as she sat in the back seat with Emmett while they were on their way to the mall. They choose to hitch a ride with Alice and Jasper, so Edward and Bella could drive together alone.

"Hey, that fish did look pretty good." Emmett kiss her head. "Would of been better if I wasn't a blood sucking vampire that feeds on blood."

Rosalie felt her self smile a little bit. Emmett could always make her feel somewhat better.

"Yeah." Alice join in. "Esme loved it."

 _Esme..._

Rose still had mix feelings about Miss Platt being together with her father. She didn't really care about the fact that her father was dating her teacher, I mean it was weird, but she cared more that her father was dating someone in general and Rosalie didn't want her family to change once more. She was a daddy girl in truth and selfishly did not want to share her dad with someone else.

"I like Esme." Jasper said while driving.

"Me too." Emmett agreed.

 _Emmett!_

Alice smiled. "I think she'll be a perfect fit to the family."

 _As long as I don't have to call her mom..._

Rosalie sighed and sat all the way back in her seat. Carlisle would be exposing Esme to their family secret right about now and Rose hopes she'll either run and not say anything or just run in general.

Carlisle POV

He lead Esme into the forest, feeling nervous as he did so. He knew he had to tell her the truth, but he was so afraid of what she might think.

 _Please don't run_

He took her to his favorite spot, the edge of a cliff where you can see all of the forest down below and with sun going down it made everything perfect.

"Okay, open your eyes." Carlisle told Esme.

She open her eyes and he could see the awe in her face. She hug him tightly and they sat down to watch the sun go down together. She snuggle close to him and Carlisle knew he would have to tell her everything while she was still happy.

"Esme..." He didn't know how to begin. "There's something I haven't told you."

"What's that?"

He exhaled. "I haven't been honest with you about who I really am."

Esme sat up, he got her attention now, and face him.

"What do you mean?" She ask.

 _Here goes nothing..._

"I'm not who you think I am."

He could see the confusion on her face. He needed to just speed it up and straight out tell her before she starts questioning him.

"I'm a vampire." He spat out.

Instead of running and screaming away, to his surprise she laughed. She laugh pretty hard.

"A vampire!" She giggled. "Carlisle you make me laugh."

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not joking Esme."

He tried showing her that he was dead serious, but she was still very confused. So Carlisle stood up and began to prove it to her.

He took his shirt off, which Esme blush immediately, and waited for the sun to hit him. A little light came shining towards him and his whole body started sparkling.

Esme was lost for words...

"I'm not kidding." Carlisle said. "I'm not like you."

He then proceeded to show her his speed and his ability to climb trees like no other human can. He could tell Esme was puzzled by the way her face was and he tried explaining things to her the best way he could.

"I was hunting for vampires in the 15th century with my father and some guys." He told her. "My father was a priest. And one of the vampires had bit me before running off. After that I spent many years alone trying to deal with my new life which was extremely hard. I found medicine and decided that I wouldn't be a blood sucking evil man, I would instead help people which led me to Edward. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza and I promise his mother I would save him on his death bed..."

Esme covered her mouth, Carlisle hurried to explain things quickly before she responded.

"So I turn him. A few years later I was walking down the streets of Chicago when I ran into Rosalie, she had been rape and left for death where I turn her also. Then she found Emmett after he was attack by a bear so I also turn him. Alice and Jasper showed up to our doors one day already a vampire, Alice had a vision that she belong with our family. Then a few years ago, Edward turn Bella on her command to do so, so they could be together forever..."

"That explains the eyes." Esme was processing everything. "The skin..."

"I wanted to tell you before, I just didn't know how too." Carlisle said.

Esme look upset. "Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?"

He look down. "I'm so sorry."

They just stood there for a few minutes, Carlisle feeling like a jack ass for not telling her sooner and for hurting her like he did.

 _Why am I so dumb?_

He thought everything was over...until Esme hug him tightly.

Esme POV

She couldn't believe it! A vampire! She had been dating a vampire these last few weeks!

 _What the hell did I get myself into!_

It took her a few minutes before she piece the puzzle. Everything had made since now on why the kids look somewhat similar and why all of them were so young looking even Carlisle. But vampires!

 _I don't know..._

She took a deep breath. He was still the same Carlisle she had fall in love with, vampire or human.

Esme look up at Carlisle and quickly felt bad for not responding quicker. Her angel had his head down, looking ashamed of himself when in reality it wasn't his fault for what he was. He didn't choose this life, this life choose him.

She hug him tightly and gently kiss his neck a little to show that she still loved him. She could feel his arms slowly wrap around her and they spent embrace in each others arms for a while.

"Your not mad?" He ask.

She sighed a bit. "No, just a little surprised."

"Your not going to leave are you?"

"Never my love." She look him in the eyes.

And with that, they shared a kiss to seal their love for each even though the differences they share now.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

Bella smiled to her self as she watch her brothers goof around with the baseball bats. It's been a couple of weeks since Carlisle exposed their family secret to Esme and the Cullen kids were relieved to hear that she took the news well. Today, they thought they would celebrate their new family growing by playing some baseball while the weather was nasty enough to do so.

Thunder broke out of no where and Bella jump. She didn't like thunder all that well still to this day. Esme patted her back and she started to feel her body loosen up a bit. Bella loved having Esme around as most of her siblings did. Lately, they been seeing a lot of Esme at their house and it felt nice to have a motherly figure around to talk too or get advice from.

"Ready love?" Edward took her hand.

Bella beam. "Ready as I'll ever be."

She jump onto his back and they ran to the field with the others following behind.

Esme POV

Esme never played baseball before and she was excited to finally learn the game. Her mother always scold her when she was younger that baseball wasn't lady like. Then again Esme thought, would dating a vampire be consider lady like?

"Okay, here's what you do." Carlisle told her.

He tried going through the game with her so she understood how to play. It seem easy, but Esme was a little nervous. She wanted to impress the others and try her hardest. After explaining to her how to play, Carlisle decided to show her how to swing the bat. Esme started to blush on how close she was getting with Carlisle, his chest was pretty much against her back and she could feel his muscles through his shirt.

 _My how I would like to rip that shirt open and..._

"Esme!" Edward shouted.

Esme quickly felt embarrassed. "Sorry!"

She was still getting use to Edward's ability to read thoughts. She found all of the children's powers unique in their own way and she loved learning about what they could do.

Carlisle finish clarifying all of her questions and then they started the game. He let her bat first since it was her first time playing.

"Go Esme!" He shouted.

Esme could feel herself shaking somewhat until Alice threw the ball. Esme swing the bat, but miss!

"Dammit.." She mutter.

"A little slower Alice!" Carlisle told her.

Alice threw as slow as she could and Esme still miss.

 _I'm such a fool!_

Esme began getting frustrated. She held the bat tightly and took a deep breath.

"Come on sweetheart!" Carlisle encouraged. "One more try, darling. You can do it! Focus!"

 _You can do this.._

Alice threw the ball once more and Esme slam the bat as hard as she could and hit the ball. Esme jump up and down as the ball went flying.

"I did it!" She squealed.

"Good job honey!" Carlisle smiled. "Now run!"

She ran as fast as she could and made it to the home base. The boys decided to be nice and let her win this round since it was first time playing.

She hug Carlisle tightly and he kiss her lips. Esme hasn't had this much fun in a long time and she was already begging Carlisle if she could go again.

"Wait your turn sweetheart." He chuckled. "But I promise you'll get another round in my superstar."

She felt like her smile was covering up her entire face she was so happy.

Carlisle POV

Few hours later..

It started to pour rain and Carlisle decided it was time to go home. He wrap an arm around Esme as they took their time walking back together, he was so extremely proud of how she played today. It was her first time and she was already playing like a professional.

 _I love her so..._

As they approach closer to the house, Carlisle notice a strange black vehicle park on their driveway.

"Were we expecting someone?" Bella ask.

Carlisle shook his head. "No.."

He look closely at the tag and held his breath.

"The Volturi." Edward said.

They all gasp kept for Esme who didn't know what was happening. Why would the Volturi be here? He hasn't seen Aro in years and usually they would give a heads up if they were coming for a visit.

"We need to get Esme out." Edward spoke to Carlisle. "It could get dangerous."

Carlisle shook his head. He knew by now the Volturi must of catch Esme scent a mile away, there was no use in running.

"Everyone act calm." Carlisle told them. "And keep Esme unnoticed as much as possible."

 _This should be fun.._

Esme POV

Esme didn't know why, but she had a feeling that whoever was visiting the house today was not welcome. She slowly walk behind Carlisle as they enter the house. In the living room was three men sitting on the couch while two young kids about Edward or at least Bella age stood behind them. Esme took notice quick that they were surrounded by maybe ten or more other vampires.

"Carlisle! My old friend!" One of the men on the couch with black hair stood up.

"Aro.." Carlisle breathed. "Why are you here?"

Aro look offended. "Why we just thought we would drop by and visit an old mate."

Esme held onto to Carlisle arm tightly, not liking these people one bit.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you but we are very-"

"They have a human." A blond man on the couch sniff out.

Aro smiled wickedly. "Is that so?"

Carlisle sighed and brought Esme in front of him. Esme quickly wanted to be covered up by Carlisle again. She felt uncomforable with everyone eyes on her and she sense that she wasn't wanted.

A gray headed man on the couch snickered. "Carlisle with a human."

"Ssssh!" Aro hiss. "Why old friend, why didn't you tell us?"

Emmett growled behind Esme. She could feel the room getting very tense despite Jasper efforts to calm everything down. Carlisle look down at Esme and she knew they were in trouble.

Emmett POV

Emmett wasn't for sure on why, but he all of the sudden felt very piss of about the Volturi decision to just show up at their door. He didn't like how they were looking at Esme like she was a piece of meat and he was feeling very protected over. Esme felt like a mother to him and no one messes with mama...

"Isn't it time for you to leave?" Emmett spat.

"Son." Carlisle said calmly. "Please, these are our guest."

Emmett tried not rolling his eyes, although it was difficult not too when the Volturi seem to have no respect for others.

 _I will rip your head off.. and your head off...and defiantly your head off_

Edward elbowed him in arm. Emmett was about to smack him back when he notice Jane looking straight towards Esme. He moved right in front of her so he would be the one to endure the pain of Jain.

Emmett never felt pain like this before, even the pain of turning into a vampire wasn't as bad as Jane wicked powers.

 _Fuck...Fuck_

He scream out as he hit the floor. Rosalie hovered over him and tried help him through the pain. Emmett felt like someone was physically crushing every bone in his body while knifing him a dozen times.

Bella tried using her shield, but it was no use when she lost focus when Felix tried to get to Esme also. Edward beat him to the ground and they were throwing each other around the room as they snarled and growled.

"Stop it!" Rose shouted. "Stop it!"

Aro finally raised his hand up and Jane stop flicking pain upon Emmett. Emmett sighed in relief and let Rose put his head on her lap so he can rest. Felix drop Edward neck and Edward return by his wife side.

"It's time for you to leave." Carlisle bark.

"Why friend-"

"Leave!" Alice yelled as she cut Aro off.

They got up and the guards left first followed by Jane and Felix who stared the Cullen kids down.

"Don't think this is over yet." Caius snap as he and his brothers walk out.

Once the Volturi for sure left, everyone sighed in relief.

Esme POV

"Emmett are you alright!" Esme worried.

She couldn't believe what just happen! It seem like things were going okay and then all the sudden fights started to break out and she thought she was going to lose Edward and Emmett.

"I'm alright." Emmett tried playing it cool, like the tough guy he is. "It didn't even hurt."

Edward huff. "That's not what your thoughts read."

Emmett glared at Edward. Esme hug them both tightly and said thank you over and over again. Both of the boys chuckled and told her no problem. They would do anything for their new family member.

"Well." Carlisle sighed in relief. "At least it's over with."

"They'll be back." Edward shake his head. "I read their thoughts, they want Esme."

Esme could feel her self step back a bit.

 _Me? Why me?_

Carlisle held her tightly to him and kiss the top of her head.

"Well!" Rosalie hiss. "Isn't that great!"

With that she ran off...

Rosalie POV

Rosalie could not believe this! Because of that human, her husband sacrifice his life and could of gotten killed!

 _I hate her!_

She storm off in the forest to cool off when she could sense Esme following behind her.

"Rose!" Esme struggle to keep up.

 _Why can't she just go away!_

"Rosalie!"

Rose spun around to face her, angry as can be.

"Why can't you just go away!" She sneered.

Esme took a breath. "I know your upset, but-"

"No!" Rose wouldn't let her finish. "Because of you our family is now in danger! Do you know what the Volturi going to do to us! They'll probably kill us!"

"I am so sorry Rosalie, I-"

"Why don't you just go away! You ruin everything! Can't you see? We were so happy before you came along! We were a perfect family until you came and destroyed it! Now we're all going to die because of you!"

Rosalie started to run running, knowing that Esme wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

 _She got what she deserved..._

Esme POV

Esme felt her heart break as she watch Rosalie run off. She was right. She was so right. It was all Esme fault that they were all in danger now and because of Esme...the Cullen's might have to suffer through pain.

She felt Carlisle run up to her and touch her shoulders.

"Let me take you home." He spoke softly.

He help her to her car while the others tried to go find Rose to talk some sense into her. The whole trip to Esme house was silent. Carlisle tried saying some cheesy jokes to cheer Esme up, but nothing could make her smile right now. She felt guilty and ashamed of her self.

They reach her house in no time and Carlisle walk her up to her door like usual. He tried leaning into a kiss when Esme back away.

"I can't." She told him.

"I know Rosalie tough, however in time she will-"

"No." Esme shook her head. "I can't do this. We can't do this anymore."

She could tell Carlisle heart was breaking by his face. "What do you mean?"

"I can't let you and your family risk your lives for me. I can't do it. We have to break up."

"Esme please don't-"

"If you love me you'll let me go." She wipe some tears. "I'm sorry, but it's over. It has to be over to keep everyone safe."

He stood there shock, not knowing what to do or say to get her to change her mind. She gently kiss his cheek for the last time before walking inside her house and shutting the door on him. Carlisle stood outside for a while until he left.

Esme slid down her door and started to cry ugly tears.

"I'm so sorry." She cried. "I'm so sorry."

Her one true love was gone...


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle POV

He laid in his room staring at the ceiling as he silently mope. It had been six weeks since Esme broke up with Carlisle and lately Carlisle found it impossible to keep going.

 _She was my everything..._

He sighed and quietly cried a little though nothing came down. He hated himself for making her leave. She was the one and without her Carlisle was nothing but a speck of dust.

"Why?" He ask himself. "Why me?"

A sudden knock on his door made him jump.

"Daddy?" He heard his daughter voice called.

"Yes, Alice?"

She appeared in his room with a look of sympathy on her face. She knew how hard her father was hurting and Alice tried her best to cheer him up.

"We're going to play a game of ball." She said softy. "Wanna join?"

In that moment, Carlisle instantly thought back to the last time he played baseball which had been with Esme. She had been smiling so big throughout the whole time while wearing his jacket with his baseball cap on that had look so darn cute on her that Carlisle could of smothered her with kisses. Esme did so well that day and he was so proud of how she played.

The thought made him shiver a bit and he shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure? A little sunshine wouldn't hurt?"

 _Sunshine! My sunshine left me! The only women who could make my day brighter left me!_

"Yes, I do not wish to play Alice."

Alice sighed. "I know you loved her and all, but we're worried about you dad and we want you-"

"I don't wanna play Alice." He said more forcefully.

Alice was taken back a bit by his tone. She decided not to push it and leave quietly before Carlisle exploded.

Carlisle closed his eyes and regret everything. He regretted making Esme break up with him and most importantly he regretted how he just treated his daughter.

 _I don't deserve this life.._

As Carlisle started to think about it more.. he was right. He didn't deserve this life and the pain he was feeling right now. He wish for it to all go away, to stop time so he can take a deep breath before hitting play again. He wanted nothing but to end whatever his mind was grieving over.

 _It's time for me to end it_

With that, he got up and pulled his suitcase out. Carlisle started to pack one pair of nice clothes, some essential stuff, a watch the kids got him, and placed the engagement ring he plan on giving Esme in his pocket.

He took a deep breath and walk out of the house, taking one last glance around.

 _I'll miss you guys_

He hop into his car and started driving to the airport..

Esme POV

Esme lazily rest on her couch as she spoon another thing of ice cream into her mouth. _If I Stay_ played on the TV for the sixth time that day because nothing else had entertain her more than a cheesy romance movie about a girl and a boy dramatic love story.

 _I hate love now.._

She was feeling cold and lifeless. She found it hard to get out of bed anymore or up from the couch. Since her break up with Carlisle, Esme saw happiness as the hardest thing ever now. She tried doing things that made her somewhat feel human such as gardening or cooking, however it seem to sadden her more than make a smile on her face. She tried to block Carlisle out, that was impossible, she also tried to find a replacement but no one made her heart flutter the way Carlisle did. Nothing seem to work..

 _What is wrong with me?_

Lately, her diet had consist of ice cream more ice cream and occasionally Chinese's take out to somehow take some of the pain away. Esme couldn't tell whether if she was gaining weight from all the junk food she was consuming or losing weight from not eating enough.

 _I'm so nasty_

She heard the telephone ring, but she had no strength to get up and answer it. She made the decision to let the call go to voice mail instead. That was a mistake...

"Esme!" Alice panic voice yelled into the phone. "Esme please! You have to come over! It's Carlisle!"

 _Carlisle?_

She felt her self instantly sit up as she listen to the call.

"Gosh dammit!" Rose scream in the background. "He gone!"

Esme got up and turn the voice mail off. She felt her heart sink to the floor.

Carlisle gone? He left!

The tears started to come down as she thought of her one true love leaving her forever. Why did she leave him? He was her lover and she broke his heart!

 _What did I do? It's all my fault!_

Esme decided there was nothing she could do. She couldn't stop Carlisle after just breaking him and then leaving. She knew he deserved better than her and with that she went to bed. She must of laid there for hours just grieving the lost of her man.

 _If could take it all back... I would do it in a heartbeat_

Alice POV

Alice panic as her and Rose tried to figure out a plan. They just got back from the baseball game to see a note from Carlisle on the kitchen counter. In the note, Carlisle explain how he was leaving to go back to the Volturi and "End his pain there". Alice was afraid of her father doing something dramatic like this and she was preparing herself for the worse.

"What are we going to do!" Rosalie stress.

Alice hissed. "I don't know! For once, I don't know!"

Rosalie stared at her before going back to her computer, trying to find plane tickets to Italy. Alice sighed and rub her forehead. She felt a little relieved when she saw a darkness of a vision happening.

 _He had been in pain for a solid two weeks now from Jane wrath. Carlisle laid in a dark cold cellar with no light to shine down. He could feel himself dying inside and his throat burn like fire from not feasting in days._

 _"Go get the trader." Demanded Caius._

 _Aro was away in Poland with is wife Sulpicia to celebrate the anniversary of their wedding day. Caius had taken upon himself to mark him in charge while Aro was away and first on his agenda was to rid of the Cullen leader slowly but painfully._

 _The guards drag Carlisle in as he hang helplessly. They drop him on the dirty floor and Caius walk in a circle around the man. He pitty Carlisle for his weak heart, not understanding a bit of his pain nor caring._

 _"You don't have to do this Caius." Carlisle spoke weakly. "Aro will be upset when he returns to see what you did."_

 _Caius laughed. "Aro not here is he now?"_

 _"Why don't you just end me now? That's what I came here for."_

 _"Because your a trader!" Caius growled and kick his stomach. "You left us! And for what? To save unneeded lives? Your a fool Carlisle!"_

 _Carlisle just lied there, praying that the kids were safe and that it was just him Caius wanted. In the end, He did not regret leaving the Volturi and becoming a doctor. Because when he become a doctor, he was somehow bless with six beautiful children and although she left him.. he was bless to be given the chance to meet the most beautiful creature on the planet. Something that would never happen if he stayed with the Volturi._

 _"Go ahead Caius." Carlisle said. "Get your revenge, I don't care. Maybe I'm a fool, but at lease I'm not flicking pain upon others to make myself feel better about life."_

 _Caius hiss in furry. Who was this man! Who did he think he was?_

 _"Guards!" Caius practically screamed. "Bring me the torch! I want fire!"_

 _And then the vision grew weary as Carlisle screams were the only thing remaining._

Alice gasp as she came back. She stood there for a moment, feeling heartbroken that her father would leave them like that. She knew at that moment that she was not letting Carlisle die.

"Grab your stuff." Alice told Rose.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie ask.

"Esme house.."


	10. Chapter 10

Esme POV

Esme sat on the edge of the cliff, letting her legs dangle as she was lost in deep thought.

 _What if I just jump? Free myself from this painful world?_

She look down at the crashing waves, her stomach hitting the ground. Esme never been quite found of heights after falling out of a tree when she was sixteen and breaking her leg. She could still remember the feeling of her leg snapping and the pain spreading all across her body afterwards.

She shook her head and pulled herself away from the cliff. She stood up and decided it was time to get back home. By six thirty, _The Real Wives Of Orange Country_ came on and Esme found the show kinda of silly, but addicting to watch for she had nothing better to do.

She walk herself back home and was surprise to see a car at her house.

 _Who could that be?_

She look a little closer at the car and quickly hid in the bushes. It was one of the Cullen's cars!

 _What are they doing here!_

She panic and tried making a plan out in her head. Knowing the kids, they probably already sniff her out so they knew she was here and at the same time she knew they weren't leaving until she came back. Esme decided to play it cool and with a deep breath she walk inside her home like it was nothing.

Rosalie POV

She walk into the house and instantly Rosalie instantly wanted to choke her out. Esme seem surprised to see them and moved her mouth to speak but Alice was not having her excuses.

"He going to the Volturi to have himself killed, we need to leave now!"

Esme shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

Rosalie and Alice just look at each other.

 _Did she not hear! Carlisle going to go have himself killed because she left!_

"What do you mean your not going?" Alice questioned.

"I'm not going." Esme said. "I don't want to see him."

Rosalie huffed, not having it, and threw Esme over her shoulder. She was letting her father kill himself over a stubborn human. Esme was going whether she wanted to or not.

"Let me go!" She kick.

"Alice, go grab herself some stuff." Rosalie demand. "Esme I'm not letting my father leave because of you! Your coming!"

Alice ran and pack Esme a few things. Rosalie sat Esme down in the car, strap in tightly, and they drove fast to the airport in Seattle.

 _This is crazy! This is nuts! We just kidnap a person!_

Rose tried to keep calm and distract herself with fun memories of Carlisle that she shared throughout the years with him.

 _We gotta make this work.._

Esme POV

She watch as Alice gas up the car. They were an hour away from Seattle and Rosalie sat upfront gripping her seat tightly.

"You know you just practically took a human against her will, right?" Esme reminded her.

Rose grinned a little. "I know, does it look like I regret it?"

Esme couldn't believe her. Did she lost her damn mind?!

Alice happily got back into the car and started to drive. Her and Rose talk almost the whole way about some new lip thing Kylie Jenner got out and the new things _Chanel_ produced this year that they wanted. Esme groaned to herself while wanting to hit her head on the seat over and over again as they non stop talk. She wanted nothing but to open that car door and jump, kept knowing Alice and Rosalie... they would track her down again.

They finally pull up to the airport and Esme was forced to get out and act as if nothing happen. Rosalie check them in and it took everything in Esme to not scream kidnappers while they go through security. Even on the plane, Esme was thinking of ways to get out or at least ways to get away from the girls.

"Might as well relax." Rose told her. "We got a long plane ride to Italy and there's no reason to keep your mind buzzing with ideas now."

Esme rolled her eyes and then closed them. She started to think of what Italy would look like, she always wanted to go and try the pizza. She had wish although that she was going for better reasons that trying to stop her heartbroken boyfriend from committing suicide.

 _Oh Carlisle..._

She could easily see his face in a cloud of thoughts, the detail of his face and how he would laugh such a sweet wonderful laugh. She missed his strong arms and how they use to wrap around her protectively. Esme always felt safe with Carlisle, a safe that she hadn't felt in such a long time.

 _Stop it_

She sighed and tried to push the thought of him away. Although she missed him with all her heart, Esme was not prepared to face Carlisle again. She knew she hurt him more than she can ever understand, why else would he be ending his life for? But at the same time, the kids needed Carlisle and if that meant Esme had to go and somehow talk him out of giving his life up then that's what she had to do.

 _I really don't wanna do this..._

Alice POV

Alice stared at Esme as she saw Esme starting to slowly fall asleep. Alice still had love for Esme and hope that her plan will work out. They really can't lose the leader to their family...

"What are we going to do?" Rose ask.

Alice look at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do if he leaves us? How will we cope?"

Alice pulled her sister into a tight hug. She knew how closed Rosalie had gotten with Carlisle over the last few years and like Alice, Rose had look to Carlisle as a father figure rather than just some random man who turn them into vampires.

"Don't talk like that." Alice told her. "We'll get there in time, I promise."

"What if we don't?" Rosalie worried. "What if we're too late?"

Alice never seen her sister this panic before. Rosalie was always the one to stay calm in a bad situation, mostly because half of the time she didn't care unless it concern her. However this time, Alice could almost feel her sister shaking in her seat as she thought of the worst.

"We'll make it." Alice tried insuring her. "We'll get there in time, I just know it.."


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle POV

He finally made it to Italy and he made a straight path to the Volturi. Carlisle could feel his brain telling him to stop and go back, that it wasn't too late and he could change this somehow.

 _I can't though, I must do this..._

He went to the recipient desk and demanded to speak to Aro. The women behind the desk type on her computer for a few minutes and quickly made a phone call. Carlisle couldn't help to notice that she wasn't like him. She was human and he knew what fate was in stored for her. It kinda made him sad to see such a young women go in that way..

"Okay, I'll have him come right in." She smiled and put the phone down.

Two guards came within seconds and showed Carlisle his way to their leaders. When Carlisle walk in, he was surprised and also puzzled to see only Marcus and Caius sitting at their thrones.

"Where's Aro?" Carlisle ask.

Caius grinned. "Poland with Sulpicia. He thought they would make a little romantic getaway to their cabin there to celebrate their wedding anniversary."

"The real question is, why are you here Carlisle?" Spoke Marcus.

"I'm ready to end my life." Carlisle told them.

Caius smile grew. "Oh!"

Carlisle instantly felt like this was a bad idea. He should of waited until Aro had gotten back before coming and asking to rid of the life he lived.

Marcus shook his head. "Carlisle your life is too valuable, we could never-"

"Sssssh! Brother!" Caius hissed. "If this man wants to give up his life than we should do the right thing and grant his wish."

Caius called over his guards and demand that they made their guest as "comfortable" as possible. The two men grab Carlisle arms and drag him to the cellars.

"Hey! What are you doing!" He yelled. "This is not what I expected!"

"Oh, no dear Carlisle." Caius clap his hands together. "It's not what you expected, but it's what your getting."

And with that, Carlisle was drag into what would become his darkness hell...


	12. Chapter 12

Esme POV

Esme couldn't believe their luck. Due to bad weather conditions, they were now stuck in Alaska until further notice. Esme practically drag her feet as they walk to their rental car, wanting nothing more than to be eaten by bears to rid of her selfish lonely life.

"Why can't I just plop on one of your backs and we run to Italy!" She whined for the tenth time that day.

Rose screech. "I can't ruin my hair!"

"Rosalie!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Esme we can't let anyone see us, what if we run into a pack of humans or something and someone spots us running? The Volturi would have all of us dead!"

Esme sighed. They reach to their rental car and Rose drove them to their cousins house. Carlisle never mention anything about having cousins and Esme prayed that they weren't like the blood sucking Volturi.

 _Remember to be nice Es.._

They reach to the house and Esme felt her eyes go big. She never seen such a beautiful mansion like cabin before until now. It was like some type of winter wonderland!

"Rosalie! Alice!" A man with dark hair and golden eyes greeted them.

Alice hug him. "Eleazar! So nice to see you again, thank you for having us."

"Your always welcome here." The man smiled at the girl.

Esme stood behind them, hoping not to be notice. She felt a bit shy and uncomfortable with being around the Cullen's family after her break up with Carlisle.

"And who is this?" Eleazar ask.

"Esme." Rosalie said. "The girl who broke my father heart and led him to suicide."

Alice elbowed Rosalie arm as hard as she could, she couldn't believe her sister impolite manners.

Eleazar smiled though and shook Esme hand. "I don't believe that one bit."

He showed them inside where Esme meant his wife Carmen and their three "daughters" Kate, Tanya, and Irina. Esme thought the Cullen's were drop dead gorgeous, but the Denali sisters seem like goddesses from god himself. Esme self esteem drop after meeting the girls.

Carmen showed Esme to her room and let her have time to rest from their travels. Once alone, Esme slump into bed and closed her eyes.

 _Breathe... Your doing this for the kids_

Kate POV

"So how do you like your new possible step mommy there?" Irina giggled.

Rosalie huffed. "She nothing but my dad ex girlfriend Irina, you should know that after the dozen relationship's you've have."

The room went quiet and no one said a word for some time. The girls were all playing a fair game of cards, something they often enjoyed doing together. So far, Tanya wouldn't stop cheating and Alice was somehow winning while Rosalie was getting frustrated because she was losing very badly.

"I think you cheat Alice." Kate accused.

"No, I'm just a winner." Alice smiled.

They shared a little chuckle and continue playing. Kate loved Alice cheerful attitude towards life and people. Even when people were accusing her of cheating.

"So why did you bring Esme if she your dad's ex girlfriend?" Irina press on.

"Because Alice is dumb like that." Rose responded.

Alice rolled her eyes once again for that day. "Dad still loves her and she still loves dad. They need each other to survive."

"Oooh are they going to get married or something?!" Tanya clap.

"Defiantly not." Rose told her.

"Well, dad did buy her a engagement ring."

They all drop their cards kept for Alice. Rosalie, who look like she was a deer in the head lights, got up and without word left the room. Kate felt bad about her cousin being so upset and made the decision to follow her.

"Rose!" She ran after.

Rosalie stop in the middle of the forest, snow had began falling harder and Rose fell to her knees in the deep cold.

"I'm going to lose my dad." She half cried. "Either way, I'm going to lose my dad."

Kate sat next to her cousin and took her hand. She knew exactly how she felt for she lost her mother to the Volturi for turning a child into one of them. You don't know pain until you lose someone that you loved dearly.

"Do you remember your parents?" Kate question. "Your real parents? Mom? Dad?"

Rosalie look at her, puzzled. "A little..yeah. Why?"

"I remember too." Kate look at the forest. "My mother use to love to bake. She would make cookies and muffins and sometimes if we were good she would make these brownies that were the best in the world."

Rose sniffed.

"I also remember one time when we were little we got in trouble for stealing a chicken." Kate grinned to herself. "Mama said there was no food, so us girls decided we would get food then. I help Tanya over the fence in someone yard, she spent probably fifteen minutes chasing the chickens until the owners came out and ran us out with pitch forks."

Rosalie giggled. "Pitch forks?"

"That's what we had at the time." Kate chuckled. "I don't think we ever ran so fast before and when we got home mama lectured us for risking our lives like that."

Rose smiled some. "My mother would always buy me fluffy tight dresses and she would always put such tight curls in my hair."

The two girls sat there for what seem like forever just remembering their parents and the old days when they were like everyone else.

"I miss my mother." Rosalie told her.

"Me too." Kate admitted. "But I love having Carmen, she like my second mom."

"How did you cope with having Carmen as a motherly figure?" Rose look down.

Kate glance over at Rosalie and could see the pain written all over her face. She wish she could take her pain away, but in the end this was something Rosalie had to get over with by herself.

"Well, I didn't." She said. "For the longest time Carmen was just some other women until I grew close to her and notice that she wasn't my mother, but she was my friend and then later after I realized she was never going to replace my mother I look to her as my vampire mom than my human mom. Something I think every vampire should have."

Rosalie nodded and they sat there for a little longer in silence, enjoying the peace.

Esme POV

Esme felt uncomfortable as she sat in the dining room with everyone eyes on her. Since she was human of coarse, Esme had to eat which Carmen happily made her some tacos and enchilada's, but that also meant Esme would be the only one eating actual food while the others just sit there and stare.

"Everything taste alright Esme?" Carmen ask.

Esme smiled. "It taste wonderful Carmen, thank you so much."

Esme quickly bonded with Carmen the moment she meant her and she appreciate Carmen kindness. It's hard to feel welcome when your surrounded with a bunch of vampires, however Carmen treated Esme like she was one of them.

"We are so glad you guys came." Eleazar spoke. "It's so nice to have company."

"We just appreciate you guys having us on such sort notice." Alice told him. "Carlisle would of defiantly been thankful."

They went back to silence as Esme finish up her meal. After dinner, everyone went there separate ways. The girls went back to Irina room, Eleazar to his study, and Esme help Carmen clean dishes.

"You really didn't have to help." Carmen told her.

Esme grin. "It's my pleasure."

"Your too much of a sweetheart, Carlisle is very lucky to have someone like you."

Esme thought about her words for a second and shook her head a little. Carlisle deserve someone better than Esme, someone that was his kind and would also not break his heart like Esme did. Esme didn't feel like she deserve such a wonderful creature such as Carlisle, she deserved nothing but dust.

"I heard you and him were having some problems." Carmen mention.

Esme bit her lip. "I guess so.."

Carmen set the dish she was washing down and gently laid a hand over Esme's for comfort.

"You love him, I can tell."

Esme wipe a tear, knowing that Carmen was right.

"Never let the person you love go that easily."

"He doesn't love me back." Esme confess. "Not anymore at least."

"That's not true." Carmen said. "You know Carlisle called one day. He told Eleazar that he had meant the one and oh man did he ever brag about you."

"Really?" Esme question.

"Really!" Carmen beam. "I remember him telling Eleazar how dazzling you were and how much loved you had to give. He could of went on all day long about how you were such a terrific women and how cute your laugh was."

Esme sniffed and giggled, feeling herself blush a bit like she always did when Carlisle talk about her. He seem to know how to make her heart flutter a dozen beats.

"Go to him Esme." Carmen was serious now. "Go to him and never let him go again. Once a vampire falls in love with his/her soul mate that's it. They are bound to be together forever and I've never heard Carlisle take such an interest in a women before until he meant you."

"I broke his heart though.."

"But you could never break his love for you." Carmen patted her hand.

Esme nodded and thank Carmen for the advice. She knew what she had to do now and she never felt so sure of it until her talk with Carmen.

Esme had to go get her man and save his life before it's too late..


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle POV

He had been starving for days and Carlisle doesn't think he ever felt such agony before then when he became vampire.

He turn over on his back, looking at the dark celling as he wish for some sort of light to come through. He thought back to home and his children. He miss his welcoming house and the faces of his kids. He miss Emmett loud laughter, the sound of Edward playing on the piano, and even he miss Alice asking if she could borrow his credit card for some new shoes.

Carlisle look down at his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he bought for Esme. The five carrot diamond was shape into an oval while it sat perfectly on a gold ring.

He imagine what it would of been like proposing to Esme. He wanted to do it at the beach after enjoying a nice expensive meal right on the shore. He rehearse time after time what he would of said to her right before he drop to one knee. He would of told her how much she meant to him, how much he had loved her, and then spoil her with a wedding of her dreams.

Carlisle wanted to cry as his thoughts drift to Esme. He miss her so much and wish she was here with him right now.

"Get up fool!" One of the guards hiss through his ceil.

Carlisle tried sitting himself up, but failed as he tried to do so.

The guards unlock the doors and drag Carlisle back to the Volturi room. He cringe as he heard screams and yells of others and prayed for their peace.

"There's our old friend!" Caius smiled. "Enjoying your stay?"

"Caius!" Carlisle beg. "End this now!"

Caius laughed. "This is only the start dear mate."

"Then please just give me food then, I've been days without drinking blood."

"Of coarse friend." Caius grin wickedly.

He snap at his guards to bring in the "dinner special" for their dear old guest. Carlisle laid on the floor trying to think what the dinner special could be until he smelled the sweet blood of a human.

One of the guards drop the human down and Carlisle look up. It was a poor young women with blonde hair and striking green eyes. She was dirty and naked, Carlisle never seen a naked women before. And she would not no matter what stop screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Enjoy." Caius beam.

Carlisle shake his head. "You know I don't feast upon humans, that goes against everything my family believes in."

Caius did not look please with is answer and summon Jane to threat pain upon Carlisle. It took just one look and Carlisle felt like he was shock with a ton of tazers.

"Listen here Carlisle." Caius said carefully. "You feast on this women until every last drop of blood is gone or Jane here could stand hours just giving you pain until you follow my command."

Jane stop flickering pain on Carlisle so he could have a minute to think about his choices. He didn't want to harm this women in anyway possible, however he was starving and was afraid of Jane powers.

 _I have to do it.._

"I'll feed."

Caius smiled and made the guards back away so Carlisle could pounce on his prey.

He ran up to the women, pick her up gently by the arm, and look into her sacred weak looking eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered before sinking his teeth into her skin as a blood shocking scream broke out.


	14. Chapter 14

Esme POV

They quickly said goodbye to their cousins and then were off to Italy. Esme had really enjoyed being with the Denali's, but it was time to go recuse the love of her life.

"Remember what we talk about." Carmen said before she left. "Go get him tiger."

Esme smiled a bit to herself as she thought back to what Carmen told her. She was so ready to be united with Carlisle again.

Once they got to Italy, Esme and the girls wasted no time to get to the Volturi.

"What is it?" Rosalie ask, looking at Alice who paused in the middle of the street.

They waited for a few minutes until Alice recovered and whisper some curse words underneath her breath.

"What is it!" Rose ask again.

Alice sighed. "Today is the day.."

Esme felt herself gasp. Where they too later? They can't be!

"We have to hurry." Alice said and started running.

Carlisle POV

They drag him once again to face the monstrous Caius. Carlisle was done and wished they would hurry and get rid of him. He has had to feast on three humans now and with each one Carlisle felt himself become less as a man. He was no better than the Volturi these days..

The guards drop him on the dirty floor and Caius walk in circles around the him. Carlisle felt like he was being teased by a shark until the shark finally attack and ended him there.

"My my Carlisle, I'm actually pretty impress how well your holding up." Caius snickered.

Carlisle groan. "Caius I beg you, stop with this now!"

"Trust me my friend, I'm honestly growing bored with tormenting you. Your like a cat, you got nine lives."

He pick up the man with one hand and threw him to the wall.

"Trust me old friend." Caius grab Carlisle neck. "I will slowly rid of you today."

Carlisle closed his eyes and started to prepare himself for whatever he was going to be hit with next.

 _Please make it quick_

Rosalie POV

They ran faster then ever to the Volturi with Esme on Rosalie back. Alice and Rose plan smart and figure out a secret way to get to the Volturi without being seen by humans, so they were there in minutes.

"Hello." Smiled the reception as the girls walk in. "How may I help you?"

"We need to see the Volturi now." Alice told her.

"Ooooh." The lady look uneasy. "We can't do that right now, they're very busy."

Rosalie bang her hands on the the lady desk. She couldn't believe it! Her father was close to death and they were stuck at the reception desk! She was not having it...

"Listen human!" Rose growled. "I wanna see the Volturi and I wanna see them now!"

Jane and her brother Felix walk in and look please to see the Cullen girls and the human along with them.

"Rosalie. Alice." Jane grinned. "Why did you take so long to get here?"

"Great.." Rose mumbled.

Alice lightly hit her arm and Rosalie was about to hiss at her when Esme gave them the warning look. Rose bowed her head down and tried to keep calm.

"Come. Follow." Jane said. "Caius will be pleased to see you."

They followed Jane and Felix into the elevator and awkwardly stood there squeezed together as they waited to arrive on their floor. Rosalie took notice very quick of the classical music that was played while they wait and rolled her eyes.

 _What the hell? Sick freaks.._

The elevator stop and Rosalie was pushed out by Felix big hands. Jane and Felix showed them to their way and Rose started to get the feeling that they were wanted in the most unwelcome way.

Esme POV

She could hear his screams come closer until they reach the Volturi room. Carlisle was lying on the floor, enduring pain for almost every vampire in there. Esme instantly ran to him and held his body close to her as best as she could.

"Oh Carlisle." She cried. "Sssh I'm here now sweetheart."

"Esme?"

"Yes my love, it's me." She kissed his forehead.

Carlisle open his eyes to see his sweet angel staring down at him. Esme could see his face grow a little brighter and he gathered up enough strength to give her a proper kiss on the lips.

"Well, isn't that wonderful!" Caius grinned. "Two lovers finally reunited only to face death at the end of the road."

"Let us go Caius!" Rosalie yelled. "He doesn't wanna go through it anymore!"

"He should of decided that sooner." Caius hissed.

Esme hugged her lover closer to her as she felt scared for what could come. Felix grab Alice arm and Alice kick and fought her away out. Rosalie ran to recuse her sister when Jane got her in a wave of pain instead. Rosalie drop to her knees and Jane petted her head.

"Good girl." Jane beam. "This will only hurt for a second."

Jane made a move to Rose neck, but before she could rip it off Esme had ran and jump her.

 _Holy hell I jump a freakin vampire!_

However, Jane was just too strong and she was on top of Esme faster than a Kruger.

"Stop!" Carlisle yelled and pushed Jane away.

They hiss at each other like cats and rolled around on the floor; fighting. Caius clap his hand together and everyone stop. Alice was hold down by Felix, Rosalie was pinned to the wall by a guard, while Esme had two guards on her.

"It's time to end this now!"

Jane got off of Carlisle and let three guards drag him to Caius. Carlisle tried his best to fight them off, but he wasn't strong enough.

They forced Carlisle on his knees and Esme started to panic. This was it! No, it can't be! This can't be it!

"Please take me instead!" Esme beg. "I'm just a worthless human, take me not him!"

Carlisle shake his head. "No, Esme!"

"Please! please! please!"

"You'll have your turn." Caius promised.

Esme watch as he wrap his evil dirty hands around Carlisle neck and Carlisle look into Esme eyes. She was in tears now and defiantly wasn't prepared to watch the love of her life die right in front of her.

"Any last words?" Caius ask.

"Yes." Carlisle said. "I love you Esme."

And with that, Caius laughed evilly and slowly began to tear Carlisle head off. Esme could hear his neck break and she was about to scream when the Volturi doors slam open.

"Caius!" Growled Aro. "What the hell are you doing brother!"

Caius let go of Carlisle neck and let him drop to the ground.

"Brother!" Caius said, shock. "Your home early!"

"Let them go!" Aro demanded.

The guards let everyone go and step away. Esme ran back to Carlisle and embrace him with her arms tightly.

Carlisle POV

"Aro I sure of you that nothing drastic was going-"

"Shut it Caius!" Aro was upset. "I don't want to hear it!"

Carlisle held his love close to him, feeling so bless to have her back in his arms. He look down at Esme and caress her cheek.

"I've miss you so much." He told her.

She smiled at him. "I miss you more my lover."

"Never leave me again, please."

Esme shook her head. "Never, I promise with all my heart."

He kissed her once more and stroke her hair. He felt relieved that Aro walk in just in time to see what his brother had been up too while he was gone. Carlisle regretted coming to the Volturi ever in the first place.

"I am so sorry dear friend." Aro help Carlisle and Esme to their feet. "This will never happen again I swear."

"We must leave now Aro." Carlisle said.

Aro nodded and let them go so he could be alone with his brother. Carlisle hugged his daughters and thank them for saving his life along with Esme. They happily flew back home to be reunited with the others.

"I was so scared to lose you." Esme snuggled closer to him on the plane.

Carlisle kissed her head. "I could say the same about you my love."


	15. Chapter 15

**6 months later...**

Esme POV

She giggled as he nibble on her ear.

"Carlisle!" She squealed.

He smiled and kiss her head. It's been six months since their encounter with the Volturi and Esme felt like her relationship with Carlisle had only grown more in the last few months. They spent about everyday together either hanging out or having fun with the kids. Esme even grown a little closer to Rosalie and that's defiantly help everything.

"You are so beautiful." Carlisle told her.

Esme blush. "Am not!"

It was a Sunday afternoon and they were lying on a blanket in the meadow. Esme wore her bright sunny dress that Carlisle spilt coffee on that made Carlisle shyly bow his head down when he notice, but he was relieved to see that Esme successfully got the stain out like the super women she is.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Carlisle confess. "You are the light of my world, I never want to be separated again."

"Me either sweetheart."

Carlisle smiled and stood them up, Esme look at him puzzled a bit.

"Esme Ann, your the love of my life." He kiss her neck. "I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you and the children. I want you to become mine forever, I want to come home to you and wake up next to you. I want to hold you in your darkest times and love you for better or worst. I promise if you say yes, I will give you the life that you deserve to live my queen."

And with that, he got down on one knee and Esme gasp. Carlisle pulled out the engagement ring he waited so long to give to her and slip it on her finger.

"Marry me." He pleaded. "Be my wife."

Esme smiled widely. "Yes! Of coarse!"

She jump into his arms and he fell back, laughing. Esme beam and kiss his lips deeply.

"Your the only one I could ever imagine marrying."

Carlisle smiled and kiss her once more. They laid there, in the meadow, giggling like school kids and they were already making plans for their wedding.

Esme could never picture being with a vampire, that only exists in fairytales. However, she wouldn't change anything that has happen to her in the world because it led her to Carlisle and now with the settle peace they have among themselves they can finally live together _forever_.

 **Comment! Review! Let me know what you think, please! :) There will be a sequel I promise!**


End file.
